Our Middle Ground
by DeMoKa
Summary: Ziva's over protectiveness and growly ways is grating on Abby's sanity. Can they find some middle ground? smut version on livejournal


**Hi, haven't posted here in AGES! This was for a fic exchange, so that's why I have posted! (hpfemslash at livejournal) Other than that, I am still battling writer's block for my other continuing fics. Don't worry. They will be completed SOMETIME! BTW This is the less mature version. Want smut? Then head for my livejournal. grin **

'I'm pretty sure that guy was only trying to be nice. He only offered me his seat, Ziva,' murmured Abby.

Ziva flashed another furious look in the direction of the male in question, 'As that may be, but I know he was not long ago touching himself in that seat. He is seated at the back of the bus and his fingers are wet. It is disgusting that none of the other passengers stopped him.'

Abby made a face of pure disgust, 'Ewww. Okay, fine, but it doesn't mean that I have to sit on your lap. I can just stand you know. And lower your voice! He can probably hear you!'

Ziva glowered at the unfortunate man yet again, 'I don't care. He ought to know that I will definitely drag him off the bus and cut them off if he dares to talk to you again, let alone near touch you.'

'Steady on, love. Just ignore him. It's trivial and very much over. Let's not talk about it anymore. Besides, our stop is next,' Abby said, attempting to be soothing.

Ziva just shrugged angrily but left it at that. Abby frowned, but remembered that Ziva warned her it would be difficult being in a relationship with her. There and then Abby decided to help Ziva cool off. For tonight at least, especially since the latest case was particularly tough on the team, especially Ziva as the victims were all Israeli. McGee was currently still attempting to hack into the gargantuous database of criminals and deaths related to Israel and America. Gibbs had convinced Ziva that she needed time off and had allowed Abby to help in this particular aspect. She was the best choice of course, considering that she was Ziva's girlfriend. Tony had joked about suggesting that they three all take off to Panama and have a i very /i good time. Gibbs had merely smacked him upside down and practically shoved Abby and Ziva out of the building.

Now, Abby was taking Ziva to a club, unfortunately, her hearse was in the shop for maintenance and a tune up, while Ziva still had not purchased a new car to replace her red and white Mini. Hence their use of public transport. She panicked as she noticed that they had past their stop, she tugged so hard on the bell cord that it snapped. She apologised profusely to the driver, who only joked about payment through a peep a her shirt. Ziva's ear caught the comment and her eyes filled with rage. She sent the driver a death look as he pulled away hurriedly. 'Ziva! I can't believe you! He was joking! You know, having fun? Making a joke?' burst out Abby.

Ziva turned to her lover with a despairing frown, 'Perhaps. I am sorry Abby, but I am still on the edge tonight.'

'Do you want to go home then?' asked Abby, softening her features and mood.

Ziva shook her head, 'No, you wanted to come here last week and we might as well go since we are here.'

She desired to make Abby happy. She was annoyed at herself, unable to relax around other people, especially men as they were the most trouble. She felt so undeserving of Abby's love yet at the same time she just couldn't let go of the undeniable instinct of protectiveness. She wrapped an arm around Abby, lightly but firmly. Abby approved with a peck on the lips and they walked into the dance club.

Ziva felt more relaxed after she and Abby reached the bar, ordering respectively a tequila shot and a Screaming Orgasm on the Beach. When Ziva gave her an incredulous stare Abby shrugged, 'Mock the name now, but wait till you taste it!'

Ziva grinned and apologised for mocking the beverage and proceeded to lick the salt, suck the lime and then downed her tequila. Abby giggled at the face Ziva made and sipped her cocktail. 'If it's so gross why drink it?' Abby wondered out loud.

'It's only the after taste I detest,' replied Ziva.

Ziva surprised Abby by proffering her hand, intending their night to be spent on the dance floor. The beat was suitably fast enough for their taste and definitely adequate for a fun time. Of course, eventually the floor was filled to the brim, forcing people to dance skin to skin with their partners or else surrender and leave to get a drink. Ziva did her best to avoid touching other people. It was one of her quirks, she hated being touched by people she didn't know, yet wasn't opposed to using a massive amount of contact when it came to interrogation and torture. Of course, tonight was mostly manoeuvring to avoid letting others rub up against Abby.

Abby seems to have noticed this as she wrenched herself and Ziva out of the crowd, an attempt to avoid another confrontation. Only then as they reached the bar again, did Abby realise how tired she was. It was exhausting being so alert yet trying to have fun at the same time. The dancing was fun. Oh it always was with Ziva, being so lost in the moment. Yet Ziva was never fully able to let go of anything from the past. Even though she had no direct involvement, she was compelled every year on Kate's death day to apologise to the team and especially Abby, either on behalf of her brother or else to relieve some responsibility she felt.

Abby kissed Ziva's cheek and whispered that she would like to go home now, if that was okay with her. Ziva nodded, agreeing that it had been fun but now was the time to go home. Perhaps to other activities if she felt up to it. Abby gave her a grin of promise, batting her lashes purposely to force Ziva to kiss her hard. A few gropes and wandering fingers were fended off as they made their way to the taxi rank. Ziva was momentarily abandoned as Abby excitedly noticed their taxi driver was an old friend. Abby is as she always will be, affectionate with all she cared about. Old friends were no exception. Ziva hated the feeling of unadulterated hate that she experienced every time Abby embraced a body that was not her own. Only the team had that special privilege. Not even the Director was able to receive a hug from Abby without a slight bristle from Ziva.

Before she could realise it, Ziva had grabbed Abby and seated them in the back, not letting Abby a chance to sit at the front with the driver. A male. A terribly unshaven one too. Ziva didn't even realise that she was sneering at the mirror. A swift nudge in the ribs from Abby dislodged it. Ziva frowned at herself momentarily, ashamed to think of the taunts from her father if he knew that she had let her self control slip so easily.

Most the ride home was pretty quiet; Abby was content to lean against Ziva to take a small nap. Of course, Ziva was on the ever vigilant patrol. She didn't trust the driver, despite his friendly expression and despite the obvious. Of course, the sticking point was when it was time to pay the driver. Ziva was about to pay, but Abby was quicker, and much to Ziva's horror, Abby was leaning over as she handed over the money. This position gave the driver a i very /i good look at her cleavage. Abby even winked at the driver as he grinned and drove off. Abby turned around to face a livid Ziva.

'Ziva?' ventured Abby.

It took all of her concentration to maintain a controlled voice, 'You… Abby, you were flirting with that driver!'

Abby frowned and walking up closer to Ziva, 'Come on Ziva. I was being friendly and that driver is an old friend. He did not at all look at us or elsewhere with the mirror the entire trip.'

'Maybe he didn't, but you still encouraged some sort of reaction. You leaned over. As much as I love seeing your cleavage, I don't want to see you flaunting it!' hissed Ziva.

Abby's voice wavered as they made their way through the door, 'I kind of i have /i to lean over to pay through a car door. I didn't do it on purpose. I'm not sure if you've noticed lately, but my boots tend to make me even taller than usual.'

Ziva didn't reply, instead stalked into their bedroom, stripping for bed.

'Aren't you even going to brush your teeth?' asked Abby quietly.

Ziva merely grabbed Abby in a rough embrace, and then held her at arms length. They didn't need words, Ziva's woefully panicked and fury filled eyes told Abby everything.

'Oh Ziva,' breathed Abby, running a gentle touch down her lover's arm.

Ziva kissed her hard and deeply, tongue immediately demanding access. She backed Abby up against the wall hurriedly with too much force, shoving a leg between Abby's black laced thighs. Abby's whimper of pain went unnoticed. They remained lip locked, almost fighting, neither backing down. Abby knew Ziva needed to assert herself, but she wasn't going to give it to her without a fight. However, naturally, as anyone else would, she conceded when Ziva bit her bottom lip. Abby's eyes widened when Ziva sucked on it with a glint in her eye. Yet she did not maintain the action, instead proceeding to unclothe Abby, but her fury hampered her swift assassin hands, resulting in torn fabric. Abby only silently thanked whoever might be able to hear thoughts telepathically that she had not worn her favourite stockings and blouse tonight, not to mention her underwear that would undoubtedly be ripped unceremoniously from her person.

Abby sucked Ziva's neck, producing her own mark as Ziva recovered.

'I love you and I will always belong to you,' murmured Abby, finally rolling over to curl up against the heavily breathing Ziva.

Ziva turned to look Abby in the eyes, 'I know. I love you too Abigail.'

'You know only Ducky is allowed to call me that. I think you want more punishment, is that it?' asked Abby darkly.

Ziva could only grin and then wince as Abby began to spank her.

THE END

**Did you like that? Like I said before, head to my livejournal for the smuttier version. **


End file.
